


The Game

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would try to sneak up on and ambush each other, singing as loudly as they could in each other’s ears to try and startle the other. After some debate over what songs to use, they just settled on One Direction, because really, they both knew all of the songs (as the CDs in Stiles’ Jeep could attest to), and they had no shame about liking the boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently really good at crack fic involving One Direction songs, as it turns out. This fic, much like the Les Mis one earlier, is blamed on my girlfriend. Written for shits and giggles, do not take it seriously, etc. (Written because I was asked on tumblr which characters I could see singing 1D without it being complete crack. And Stiles and Scott would have no shame about loving a boyband in my had. This unfortunately turned into slight crack.) 
> 
> Songs are, in this order: "What Makes You Beautiful", "Live While We're Young", "Kiss You", and "Rock Me".

They’d come up with the game when Stiles first snuck up behind Scott and started singing in his ear.

They would try to sneak up on and ambush each other, singing as loudly as they could in each other’s ears to try and startle the other. After some debate over what songs to use, they just settled on One Direction, because really, they both knew all of the songs (as the CDs in Stiles’ Jeep could attest to), and they had no shame about liking the boyband.

Scott’s first win was sneaking up on Stiles on the way into one of their classes and very loudly singing _‘baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed’_. Stiles had jumped a foot in the air and dropped his backpack on Harris’ foot, and they both got detention for it. Not that Scott minded.

Stiles’ first win was in the lunch line, creeping up behind Scott and practically yelling _‘let’s go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun’_ about two inches from Scott’s ear. Getting the school’s mashed potatoes accidentally flung in his face was totally worth it.

After that, it happened on a daily basis. Whoever got the biggest reaction out of the other during the day was declared the winner, and Stiles was smug over the number of wins that he had. (The time he’d sung _‘so tell me, girl, if every time we touch, you get this kinda rush’_ in the middle of history and startled Scott so badly that he fell out of his chair was _definitely_ worth the detention and call to his father afterwards.)

The only time they put it on hold was during their movie nights, on the grounds that they wanted to enjoy the movie without having to be vigilant. Melissa and the Sheriff got used to their kid’s best friend bursting out of nowhere and singing a boyband song.

Then Scott got bit and the first time Stiles tried sneaking up on him, he’d just said a loud, “try harder, Stiles!”

Stiles had pouted for all of five minutes before yelling that it was cheating.

Scott was better at getting the drop on Stiles, and the running tally of who won started being more even than before, when Stiles had been the superior sneak. Stiles still managed to startle Scott once in a while. Especially once he enlisted Allison as a distraction, once she’d found out about Scott.

(That had been a fun conversation.

“You want me to distract Scott so you can... Sneak up on him and sing a romantic boyband song in his ear?” Allison asked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles, who nodded.

“Exactly. It’s a game for us. I used to win more until Scott was bitten. But now he almost always hears me coming.”

“Alright. But add me to your scoreboard. I’m joining.”)

Allison, as it turned out, could get the drop on _both_ of them, and managed to startle them badly enough that they ended up knocking their heads together when she sang _‘I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care’_ in their ears while they were trying to eavesdrop on Jackson.

Within a few weeks, Allison’s tally was higher than Stiles’ and catching up to Scott’s. She was _scary_ , and Stiles suddenly understood why Derek was afraid of her.

At the end of the school year, they had a ceremony at the local diner, complete with a paper crown made out of a poster, which Allison placed on her head with a smirk and poked them into buying her lunch since she won.

The next year, Lydia joined.

(Scott and Stiles came in last that year.)


End file.
